RoxasxXion Random oneshots!
by KitexXion
Summary: Many short stories about RoxasxXion moments, im starting it off with mine then you guys give me a scenario and I write it    enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Getting Married

It was the day Roxas and Xion were getting married. Their families spent more than a few months planning for that specific day.

They had rented a building, as it was too cold outdoors. The room was colored golden, and there were pink cloths on the ceiling. The tables and chairs were also colored a beautiful gold for the couple's friends and family to sit, and there were many bouquets of roses scattered across the large room.

Roxas was waiting on the chapel for Xion to come out, obviously nervous as he was fiddling with his tie and playing with his fingers. After a while, his bride finally came out, wearing a beautiful white dress. Smiling, she made her way towards the chapel.

The couple was waiting for the priest to finish his speech so that they could say their vows. They looked over to their families, and Roxas noticed that something was off, as his grandmother was sitting at the table where Xion's family was sitting at.

Xion had noticed that something was off as well, looking at Roxas' side of the family and noticed that he grandfather was sitting there.

"Roxas, why is my grandfather sitting at your side of the family?" Xion asked him, whispering. That earned a confused glance from her groom.

"Why is _my_ grandmother sitting at _your_ side of the family?" he asked in return, confused at the situation.

"I don't know, they're old...maybe they got it mixed up or something," she replied, confused just like Roxas. The priest was getting annoyed at the fact that they were talking during his speech.

The two were deep in thought, pondering at the situation at hand. Moments later, they both had a shocked and horrified expression on their faces after realizing why.

They shouted in union, "You're my cousin!"

The wedding was off, but they ended up best friends after much embarrasment for why they canceled the wedding.

* * *

**The last part was edited in because some people reviewed and thought it was a incest one-shot, which I did not want this to be -_- So this is just to clear that up so I dont lose readers for first chapter ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**First let me get this straight, THEY DID NOT GET MARRIED after they found out they were cousin ok, so it wasn't incest so please stop making reviews about that thank you ^^ and here is the requested school chapter, sorry I was busy, I will be writing more often now, I hope you guys enjoy ^^ and as requested I will do the 'If they had a baby' chapter next. Sorry for these being short but I write what is needed, im sure you dont want a lenthy explination about every nook and crany about the school XD and all of you who reviewed I say THANK YOU! =D**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ROXAS OR XION **

* * *

School Days

Roxas had to go meet his best friend Xion for lunch, she said that it was important. He went through the white hallways and got to the bland grey door of the cafeteria. He saw her sitting at a table alone with her lunch, which was weird considering she had lots of friends. He walked up to her and said, "hey Xion what's up?" He looked genuinely concerned.

"Well um, there is something I need to tell you." He was confused, because he was wondering what was so important.

"Yeah what is it?" He said while cocking his head to the side.

"Well, um, I LIKE YOU!" She shouted then ran off. He stood their stunned at Xion's sudden outburst. He ran out of the cafeteria to go look for her, not noticing the confused look of the students around him. He searched the halls and found her by her locker, it looked like she was crying. He came up to her and she said, "Well if you don't feel the same way then." All of the sudden he came up and kissed her on lips, and they stayed like that for a few seconds.

"I felt the same way to Xion, I'm just surprised you where the first to say something." He laughed slightly, they both looked into each other's eyes and smiled. From that day forward they always made cutest couple of the year in the school yearbook.


	3. Chapter 3

**I haven't abandoned site! I just was forced into a long break because my main ffn reading device (PSP) was "removed" if you know what I mean XD Well as requested, here is the chapter of "If they had a baby" I hope I get more request soon =P**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN!...SERIOUSLY!**

* * *

Delivery

Roxas was in the waiting room pacing, his wife Xion was about to give birth to their first child and he was extremely nervous. So many questions were going through his head, 'is the baby going to like me? Is it going to be a boy or girl? Will the baby act like me or Xion? What will its hair color be?' More and more questions filled his head and he felt like he was about to explode. Then finally the nurse came and said, "Your wife wanted me to tell you that she needs you to be with her for this." Before she could start walking back, Roxas was already rushing to the room Xion was in. When he got to the door he heard yelling, it was coming from Xion. He kept on trying and trying to pull open the door then he noticed, he had to push the door open. After he got in he rushed to grab his wife's hand, ignoring the doctor that was trying to tell him the situation.

His wife was still yelling and harshly gripped Roxas hand and said, "ROXAS! YOU DID THIS TO ME! DARN YOU, DARN YOU!" Her pain was unbearable, after much more yelling and curses directed at Roxas, the baby finally came out. The doctor rapped the baby in a blanket and handed it to Xion.

"Congratulations is a girl!" The doctor exclaimed to them while handing over the baby girl.

"So what should we name her?" Roxas said, while smiling at his wife.

"I know the perfect name, Hope." She said while smiling, that would have been a wonderful moment for them, except Roxas completely hated the name and he frowned.

"Uh, I think you should think of something different," he said in an annoyed tone.

"What's wrong with Hope? It's a wonderful name," she told him while glaring.

"It's a word not a name," he said while glaring back at her.

"Well I like it so that's her name!" She said a bit more loudly then intended.

"Well I don't so change it!" Roxas said equally loud. For the next few hours their yelling could be heard throughout all of the hospital, much to the annoyance of the nurses and doctors. They continued this until they were forced out of the hospital, while the whole time, the baby was sleeping soundly.


End file.
